


Friends, Love, Guesswork, and Everything In-Between

by generichumannumber4



Series: My Random Ass Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generichumannumber4/pseuds/generichumannumber4
Summary: Hey. Mostly just a way for me to jot down some stories I've had in my head for too long. Enjoy!





	Friends, Love, Guesswork, and Everything In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Mostly just a way for me to jot down some stories I've had in my head for too long. Enjoy!

"Well," I thought. "This is it. Sophomore year. I swear it's going to be better than last." Last year was, well... a mess. I was basically too depressed to actually do anything with my life, just wasting away in front of the computer, playing games and watching Youtube. Now though...this year's gonna be different. This year is actually going to be fun.

I walked through the back gate into the field behind the school. I walk to school; It's like a five-minute walk. I was greeted by an unfeeling campus. To an outsider, it might seem filled with life, even at the outer edges like here, but anybody who's been here for a week knows you have to get to the center of campus to find where the real people are. Out here, all you could really find were the drama queens, the hoes, and the druggies, none of them even looking up as you passed by. I hurried by them and walked to the theater, where I knew most of the people I knew would be. I was reaching for the door when the bell rang for first period.

I ditched the idea of going inside and found my way to my first class of the year: AP European History-AP Euro for short. Honestly, with my track record at school, I was surprised I actually got into the class. It's supposed to be really difficult but looks really good on college applications. I walked in and saw a few familiar faces. Two girls from last year's comedy improv team-Hailey and Jessica-were here, and best of all, there was actually a seat at their table. I sat down across from them. "Hey, guys," I said, not sure whether to interrupt their conversation or not. It looked like I made the right decision, though, because they looked at and smiled at me. An echo of my opener followed from both of them, although Hailey's seemed a tad more energetic than Jessica's. That's how its always been, though. Jessica was always quieter-albeit as quiet as you can be in the profession of improv. We shared summer adventures, but a story of Jessica losing her shoes to a waterpark slide was cut short by the teacher, Mrs. Smith, stepping to the front of the class and clearing her voice.


End file.
